The present invention relates to a communication system for performing communication between a plurality of nodes connected to each other through a common network, a packet network, or a UNIX network.
Conventionally, in performing communication with a distant node through a UNIX network, each user realizes the communication interface with a desired distant user on a distant node on the basis of a protocol such as a transmission control protocol (to be referred to as a TCP hereinafter) or an internet protocol (to be referred to as an IP hereinafter).
Owing to the introduction of UNIX into the switching techniques, a UNIX network can be used for each application program at present. Each application program is now used for the interface with a distant node, which is performed on the basis of each application node for realizing each maintenance/operation service such as charging processing, subscriber data management, or failure notification with respect to the distant node.
When such an application program is to be installed in a communication system using a different network such as a common network or a packet network, the number of steps required to correct the program is preferably minimized.
When each application program realizes the interface with a UNIX network individually, each application program contains a program associated with a network protocol. For this reason, when an application program is to be installed in a different communication system, the program associated with the protocol must be corrected in accordance with the network.
In the above conventional communication system, when application programs are to be installed in a communication system using a different network, each application program requires the steps of correcting the program associated with network protocol. In addition, only a person who has knowledge about the protocol of the network can correct a program.